A Red's Daughter
by SentaiFan95
Summary: A 'what if' crossover between two popular franchises. What if Elfen Lied took place in the Super Sentai world? What if a monster attacked the orphanage the future Lucy was staying in? What if she got adopted by Akaranger? This series of one-shots should answer those questions.


**CH-1**

* * *

 **The Fateful Day**

* * *

 _Taro Shinoshi Orphanage_

 _June 19, 2007_

At the Taro Shinoshi Orphanage in the Kamakura region, a small child was sitting at a table, staring at a bouquet of flowers minding her own business. At first glance, there would be nothing out of the ordinary. However, if one looked closely, the image isn't as normal as it sounds.

The child in question, a little girl around ten years of age, had pink hair that had two bony 'horns' sticking out of it, giving her a somewhat 'cat-girl'-like appearance.

This girl is named Kaede, and she was enjoying the silence that she was having.

"Hey, Horns!"

The peace and silence Kaede was enjoying was swiftly interrupted as she turned and glared at the orphanage's local bully: Tomoo. What made her really upset, though, was the cocky grin and confident posture Tomoo had.

"Aren't you cheeky, even though you're not even human." Tomoo said as his smirk grew. How Kaede hated that smirk. She was tempted to go over to him and-

*BARK* *BARK*

Kaede's eyes widen with terror as barks of distress entered her ears. She turned to where the noise was. What she saw horrified her: Tomoo's lackeys walked in with her puppy in their hands!

"Why you..." Kaede yelled as she got up and charged at Tomoo...

"Whoops."

Only for one of the bullies to hold her back from attacking. The sudden act of rebellion caused the bullies to laugh at the struggling girl.

"Let it go! Stop it!" Kaede pleaded as she struggled against the bully holding her back.

Tomoo, enjoying himself, says, "This is the first time I've seen you so upset."

"You never cry or laugh, that's creepy!" The bully holding the puppy stated as Tomoo got closer to Kaede.

"Cry! Cry and beg! If you don't, we'll have to hurt the dog instead of you." Tomoo threatened. Kaede's response...

 ***POW***

A powerful kick that causes Tomoo to back away from pain.

Glaring at his victim, Tomoo says, "Why you.."

He then turned to the lackey holding the poor puppy.

"Hey, beat the shit out of that dog!"

The order caused Kaede to feel terrified for her only friend.

"Stop it!" Kaede begged as Tomoo's lackey dropped and kicked the puppy into the wall, earning a whimper in pain as it fell to the ground.

As she looked on in horror, Kaede mentally asked, 'How did these creeps find it?! They never went to the hide out before and the only person who knew was...'

A thought came to her: what if the girl she befriended told them? Why?!

"Instead of going straight at you, this way seems more effective."

Kaede snapped out of her thoughts as Tomoo walked over to a table and grabbed a vase, emptying its contents.

 _'Wait, no!'_ Kaede mentally screamed, unable to speak from what was going on.

"Hold it still." Tomoo ordered as he raised the vase above his head. Just as the assault could begin...

 ***BANG***

Debris and dust filled half the room, surprising all of the children.

All the inhabitants in the room turned to see a hole in the wall, seeing many weird human-like creatures jumping through. Each of these creatures had expressionless faces, their eyes covered by some form of blindfold. Their bodies were covered in brown vests that had a white chest with an unusual symbol that matched the color of the vest.

The bully holding the puppy panicked, "Wh-What the Hell are these things?!"

"I don't know, but I'm getting out of here!" the bully holding Kaede yelled as he let her go and ran towards the door to the halls.

Tomoo, despite being scared, ordered, "H-Hey! Get back here, you little-"

The order was interrupted his subordinate suddenly crashed into something.

The bully landed on his back, grunting in pain as he winced.

"Don't you know it's rude to bump into someone and not apologize?"

A female voice entered everyone's ears. The tone was one of mockery, as if she knew something the kids didn't.

The bully that fell looked up to see who he ran into...

only to see nothing in front of him.

"Wh-Where are you?!"

"Right here."

Another monster suddenly appeared in front of the bully out of nowhere, freaking the kid out and causing him to turn and run towards the others.

With the monster in plain view, the kids got a good look at it. The body was definitely feminine, but looked like that of a lizard, the chest even having a chameleon face-like look.

The monster chuckled evilly as she walked towards the scared kids. She had nefarious plans.

"Children in fear for their lives. Awww, is there any source of despair that's better?" the monster chuckled.

"Wh-What in Hell are you?!" Tomoo yelled.

"I live for _Rio-sama's_ love. A love warrior who fights for _Rio-sama's_ love. User of the Rin Jyu Chameleon-ken Mele." the monster said as she posed in a stance.

The monster, now identified as Mele, looked at the minions and ordered, "Rinshi, attack all the children and adults here! We will make them all suffer for _Rio-sama_."

The Rinshi complied and started bouncing around the orphanage, screams from various kids and adults echoing through the building after a couple moments.

Mele, looking satisfied, said, "Aw, that's good. The more fear and despair in the air means more power for _Rio-sama_."

She turned to the kids currently in the room with her.

"Now, as for you brats..."

Kaede and the bullies shook and whimpered as Mele walked menacing towards them. She giggled gleefully as she got closer... closer...

"Ow!"

Mele looked down and saw the puppy growling at her. She also saw a slight bite mark on her foot.

Kaede was surprised to see her puppy stand up against the monster, as well as surprised that the puppy was free. Then again, the attack did cause quite the distraction.

Despite seeing her friend alive, she noticed the pup holding up one of its back legs up, most likely injured from when the bully kicked it into a wall.

"Damn mutt!" Mele yelled as she kicked the puppy, causing the already injured animal to hit the wall once again.

"NO! Stop!" Kaede pleaded as she charged at Mele, only to receive a back-handed smack from the lizard woman. The smack caused Kaede to fall to the floor, where two Rinshi surrounded her, both ready to attack.

"Wait."

The two Rinshi stopped as Mele looked at the injured puppy and the girl. It didn't take a genius to figure out why she retaliated.

"You care for the little dog, don't you?" Mele asked as she looked Kaede in the eyes. Kaede was sure that if Mele had a proper mouth, she'd be smirking.

"Good. Then watch in despair as I make it suffer."

With that said, Mele opened her 'mouth', letting a long silver tongue out and sent it flying to the area where the puppy landed. A second later, the puppy, coiled by Mele's tongue, was picked up. It was banged up, but barely alive.

"Now, SUFFER!"

The tongue started to squeeze and constrict the pup, causing the poor creature to whimper in pain.

"NO! STOP!" Kaede pleaded, only to be held back by the Rinshi.

"Aw, that's nice. Keep despairing as I strangle this dumb mutt until every bone in its cute body is crushed."

In the background, screams from the kids and staff continued to be heard. But Kaede drowned out all of the background noises and remained focused on what was happening in front of her.

Kaede couldn't believe her eyes. The puppy, which has done nothing wrong, is dying right in front of her just so she will suffer. Tomoo and his minions did something like this right before the attack. No doubt her "friend" tattled and allowed Tomoo to get access to her only true friend.

They all hated her for her horns. They called he a freak and a monster, even though she did nothing wrong! She wasn't the monster! The true monster... the true monsters...

"RED BUTE!"

All of a sudden, a whip-like thing sprang across the air, hitting Mele and all the Rinshi in the room. The sudden strike caused Mele to drop the puppy. Thankfully, Kaede, who was freed from the Rinshi holding her back, caught the animal before it hit the ground. She looked around and noticed the Rinshi either struggle to get up or fade in a black mist.

"That's enough, RinJyuken warrior!"

With the whipping done, everyone in the room turned to look at the owner of a deep male voice. The voice came from the hole caused by Mele and the Rinshi. What everyone saw stunned them.

At the entrance of the hole stood another being. Just like all the others in the room, he was humanoid, but was red almost all over, wearing a matching cape with white on the inside. His 'gloves' and 'boots' were white, the 'boots' having a yellow 5 on a red box. The belt, which had a holster holding a weapon, had a buckle in the shape of a 5, having five stars at the center. A white line went vertical to his body, dividing a yellow 'V' on his chest and stopping right bellow his visor, which was in the shape of an hourglass lying sideways. On his forehead was a yellow 1 with wings on the side.

"You bastard! Are you a new Gekiranger?!" Mele asked in anger and disbelief.

"Wrong! I am the elder of the Gekirangers, as well as the elder of all red Sentai members..." the red man answered before he got into a pose, his right hand high in the air and his left fist at his waist.

"Akaranger!"

Kaede remained confused as this 'Akaranger' announced himself, but the bullies, especially Tomoo, looked at the red warrior with starry eyes.

"Akaranger!" One bully stated.

"A member of the Super Sentai is here! Unbelievable!" Another bully stated.

"The original red Sentai... No way!" Even Tomoo couldn't contain his excitement.

"Akaranger? Super Sentai? What are they?" Kaede asked, almost forgetting who she was asking.

Tomoo and the others looked at Kaede in disgust and disbelief.

"How the Hell have you not heard of the Super Sentai?!" Tomoo exclaimed.

"They are warriors who fight and kill monsters in the name of humanity, and Akaranger is one of the first. I'll bet he'll deal with you once these creeps are dead!"

Kaede looked at Akaranger in fear. Will he destroy her once the fight's over? She looked down at the puppy in her hands, tears starting to form under her eyes. If that was the case... then she'll finally be free... but only if he... did one last favor for her...

"I don't care who you are! You're going to suffer for interfering! Rinshi!" Mele ordered as the remaining Rinshi, including the ones in the other parts of the orphanage, charged at Akaranger.

Akaranger retaliated by charging into the Rinshi swarm, punching three on his left before side-kicking another on his right. Five more Rinshi bounced in front of him and attacked, only for one to be brought down with a powerful punch to the head, another being pushed aside, two getting kicked down to the ground by a roundhouse kick, and the last one receiving a punch to the face. All five disintegrated into a purple mist.

Akaranger turned and saw another wave charging. He quickly reached for his visor, taking it off to show another underneath.

"Red Bute!"

The visor he took off quickly turned into a staff version of the whip he used earlier. He twirled Red Bute for a second before he charged at the swarm.

Swinging the weapon around, Akaranger hit one at the side of the head and another on the body. He twirled Red Bute around and hit one Rinshi with the end, causing it to fly into two others. Akaranger then bashed another Rinshi before sending another flying into a wall.

Akaranger noticed two Rinshi charging at him, using Red Bute to send one flying and the other to crash onto the floor. He turned and saw the remaining Rinshi keeping their distance. He charged at full speed, hitting each Rinshi as he ran and twirled his weapon. Once he reached the end of the group, all of the Rinshi fell and vanished in a purple fog.

"You bastard!" Mele yelled as she sent her tongue flying at Akaranger.

He used Red Bute to block Mele's attack before he charged at Mele. She retaliated by charging at him. Akaranger swung the Red Bute only for her to duck and dodge. Mele then kicked him, which got blocked by his arm. Mele started to throw multiple punches, each of which were either blocked or dodged. Akaranger suddenly blasted Mele in the gut with the end of his weapon, causing her to stumble backwards.

Mele tried to get back in her stance, only to get caught by Akaranger striking her three times with his staff. She tried retaliating, but to avail.

Akaranger, drawing the fight to a close, gave her a powerful spinning side-kick, one powerful enough to cause her to create another hole in the wall.

Akaranger got into a stance as he twirled Red Bute, preparing for another attack from Mele. Once the dust and debris cleared, however, Mele was not in her reptile form. Rather she was in her human form and lying on the ground, struggling to get up. Once she did, she glared at Akaranger.

"Damn you, Akaranger! You will suffer the same fate as the Gekirangers once _Rio-sama_ has gained more power! Until then..."

Mele suddenly vanished into thin air, causing Akaranger to look around slowly, expecting another attack. After a moment of nothing, though, he settled down and looked at the star-struck kids before nodding. Tomoo and his compatriots started to cheer over Akaranger's success. He started to leave before noticing Kaede. What caught his attention about her was not the pink hair or the horns on her head.

It was her crying as she held onto an injured puppy like her life depended on it.

Curious and concerned, Akaranger started to walk towards the crying girl.

"Oh yeah! He ain't done yet!" One bully said.

"Better look out, Horns! Akaranger's gonna kick your ass like he did that lizard lady!" Another bully said.

"You kidding?! He was being merciful to her! Horns, on the other hand, is as good as dead!" Tomoo laughed.

Kaede did nothing as she kept crying. Akaranger, however, couldn't believe his ears. Those kids expect him to kill this child? Why? What did she do?

Kaede continued crying until Akaranger was right in front of her. She looked up with fresh tears in her eyes while he looked down.

After a couple seconds of silence, Akaranger kneeled down and asked, "Are you okay?"

A moment of silence passed before Kaede whimpered, "If-*sniff* If you're gonna kill me... *sniff* at least... get this puppy some help. *sniff* It doesn't deserve-*sniff* to die."

She held up the dying puppy.

"Do it-*sniff* as my... last... wish."

Kaede continued crying as she expected Akaranger to either kill her or take away her friend.

"I have a better idea."

Her expression turned to horror when Akaranger said that since, whenever a bully said that to her, it meant great pain for her.

"I know a vet nearby. How about we take this little guy over to him and we'll see what to do? Does that sound good?"

Kaede and the bullies looked at him in shock. Did he say, 'we'? As in him and her go?

"You-*sniff*... You mean..." Kaede asked, her spirits getting raised.

"Of course. I will help your puppy, but I refuse to separate you from your friend." Akaranger confirmed as he nodded.

Kaede started to grin at the statement.

"What?!"

The bullies, on the other hand, were less than satisfied.

"B-But she's a monster! A freak!"

"Yeah! She deserves the treatment you gave that she-devil and then some!"

"Look at those horns!" Tomoo pointed at Kaede's disfigurement, "Humans don't have those! She can't be-"

"Silence!"

Tomoo and the others were silenced by Akaranger's order.

"I don't know what this child has done to you, but I do know she needs help, and whether you kids like it or not, I will help her and her puppy. Understood?"

With silence as his answer, Akaranger turned to Kaede and offered his hand.

"Come along, child. I will help as best as I can. If you'll let me."

Kaede looked at Akaranger's hand before looking at his face and back at his hand. This continued for a couple seconds before she slowly and hesitantly held onto his hand.

Akaranger then turned towards Tomoo and his companions.

"If any of your caretakers ask where this girl is, tell them she is getting help from a friend. Understood?" Akaranger stated.

Tomoo, perplexed and surprised at these turn of events, dumbly nodded before Akaranger and Kaede exited through the hole he came from.

Several minutes pass as Kaede and Akaranger walked pass the orphanage and near a small dirt road that led to a bigger road. Once they reached the dirt road, Kaede saw a red 1970s four-door car parked in the road. Whose car is that? Why is it here?

Akaranger stopped, getting a confused and somewhat scared look on Kaede's face as she too stopped.

"Miss," Akaranger started, "I know we just met and I'm sure you don't completely trust me. But before we continue, I need to trust you with a big secret for me. Can I trust you with it?"

Kaede looked confused for a second before thinking about Akaranger's question. Can he trust her? A better question is can she trust him?

She heard a small whimper from her puppy. That alone made up her mind.

"Yes. You can trust me with anything. Only if it gets us to help this little guy." Kaede said.

With that said, a flash of red light came from Akaranger. After a quick second, the place where Akaranger was replaced by an old man.

The man, seemingly in his early 60s, was wearing a black leather suit with a matching sweater underneath, his head covered by short black hair. He had a small smirk when he saw Kaede's look of surprise.

"Y-You're a...?!"

"An old man?" the man asked, "Well, I will admit I have been at this for a long time. By the way, my name is Kaijo, Tsuyoshi. And you?"

Kaede hesitated before saying, "K...Kaede."

"Just Kaede?" Tsuyoshi asked.

Kaede nodded, causing him to sigh.

"Well, you are an orphan, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. So then..."

Tsuyoshi went to the back door and, after unlocking it, opened it.

"Let's get some help for your friend, shall we?"

* * *

 _Kamakura_

The drive to the vet was a quiet one. While any other child would be ecstatic over being alongside a great hero, all Kaede could think about was the puppy in her hands. With each passing minute, she could feel more of its life fading away.

' _Hang in there. We're almost there._ ' Kaede begged in her mind.

After some time has passed, Tsuyoshi pulled into a small parking lot. Kaede looked up and saw a white building just outside the car. Was this the vet?

Tsuyoshi opened the dashboard door and pulled out... a hat?

"I want you to wear this. It'll cover your... abnormalities." Tsuyoshi said as he handed the hat to Kaede before exiting the vehicle.

Kaede, after putting the hat on and getting out of the car with her puppy, walked behind Tsuyoshi and asked, "You don't want to be seen with someone who's different, right?"

Once they entered the building, Tsuyoshi said, "That's not the reason. The reason is not everyone in the world is as understanding as me."

He turned to her as they walked, "I think you understand what I mean by that, right?"

Kaede nodded as they both entered the building and walked to the receptionist.

"Is _Shishi-sensei_ available? We have an emergency." Tsuyoshi asked the receptionist.

The receptionist asked, "What's the emergency?"

"This stray puppy was involved in a _kaijin_ attack. It got injured in the attack and it needs medical assistance."

The receptionist showed an unreadable expression for a second or two. She looked down and saw Kaede holding the puppy. From what she could see, the pup didn't have much time.

"I may be unsure about a _kaijin_ attack, but I will get help for your puppy. Unfortunately, _Shishi-sensei_ is helping another patient and isn't expected to be done until-"

"We finished early."

Tsuyoshi, Kaede, and the receptionist looked at the direction of the voice, seeing a man around 30 walk out with a lady who was holding pet carrier. A cat could barely be seen in the carrier.

"Just give her the medicine once a week and she should be back to normal, _Kobayashi-san_. Just be more careful at feeding her, alright?" Shishi told the woman.

"I will, and thank you again, _Sensei_. See you at Nina's next appointment." Kobayashi stated as she left with her cat.

Shishi looked over at Tsuyoshi and asked, "What's wrong, _Kaijo-san_?"

"This puppy was caught in a _kaijin_ attack and needs help."

Shishi looked at Kaede as he held it up. It wasn't moving, but it was breathing. Barely.

"I'm glad you came here as soon as you could. Let me see it." Shishi said as Kaede handed the near dead pup to him.

"I'll do what I can."

He turned to the receptionist and said, " _Kaneko-san_ , cancel any appointments I have for the next hour. I'll be in the E.R. with this little guy."

"Understood, _Sensei_."

Shishi walked toward the door he walked out of earlier. Kaede tried to follow him until Tsuyoshi held her back.

"Wait, Kaede." Tsuyoshi started as Kaede gave him a hurt expression.

"B-But you said that-"

"That I will help you and your friend as best I can. We did all we could, now we have to trust Shishi with the rest."

Kaede looked at the door that Shishi walked in with her puppy with a worried expression. Tsuyoshi gently led her to the chairs in the waiting area.

Once they sat down, they waited for the time to pass. Each minute felt like an hour and every little noise caused Kaede to look at the door, hoping for Shishi to walk out with her puppy friend.

Despite the wait, a few things were still bothering her, and it involved Tsuyoshi, who she first met as Akaranger. Why was he helping her when no one else did? Why was he being nice to her despite just meeting her? And the biggest question of all...

"Why...?"

Kaede's small voice was barely heard by Tsuyoshi.

"What is it?" Tsuyoshi asked.

Kaede turned to him and asked, "Why did you show who you were to me? Why did you reveal that you were-"

Kaede's question was cut off by Tsuyoshi's hand covering her mouth. She flinched slightly, expecting either a punch or a slap. But all she got was a silent 'shhhh' from Tsuyoshi as he indicated to the receptionist just behind the desk.

Adding two plus two, she nodded as Tsuyoshi's hand got off her mouth.

"To be honest, I'm not too sure." Tsuyoshi answered, "I saw that you were in trouble and just wanted to help. I'd normally have let any other adult handle the situation, but not only did I not see an adult, I saw prejudice from the other kids."

"But I didn't do any-"

"I had a feeling that it had to do with your... unique qualities when they mentioned them." Tsuyoshi continued, silencing Kaede.

"That was when I realized that help wasn't going to come soon, so I wanted to continue helping you, but I couldn't continue helping as a warrior since it would undoubtedly raise some questions. That's why I showed you who I truly was: so that I can help as a fellow human to another."

Kaede gave Tsuyoshi a surprised look. Did he call her a fellow human? No one in the orphanage called her a human, not even the caretakers.

"Y-You consider me a human?" Kaede asked, getting a nod as an answer.

"B-But what about my h-... I mean my... 'unique qualities', as you call them?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Kaede." Tsuyoshi looked at the receptionist, seeing she was distracted by work.

He leaned forward and whispered, "There are members of the Super Sentai who aren't humans, but-"

"What do you-?!"

Kaede exclamation was cut off by Tsuyoshi's hand again. He looked at the receptionist who, surprisingly, continued her work and seemed oblivious to the conversation.

"Kaede, I want to continue the secret, but we have to be quiet about it, so I want you to keep everything surprising to yourself for the time being. Understand?"

Getting a nod as an answer, he let his hand off her mouth and let her speak.

"What do you mean that there are Super Sentai members who aren't human?" Kaede asked quietly, "I was told that the Super Sentai fight for humanity, yet you say some of them aren't human. That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe to more close-minded people, but a strong and kind soul has the potential to be a hero, be they human or not." Tsuyoshi continued, "I see that kind of soul in you, Kaede. You won't be the first non-human who I can consider a friend. That is if you'll have me as your friend."

Kaede couldn't believe her ears. Tsuyoshi, better known as Akaranger, a member of the famed Super Sentai, wants to be her friend. She couldn't believe her ears. It sounded too good to be true!

Then a thought came to her. What if it was too good to be true? What if he was lying? What if he will betray her, just like the last person she 'befriended'? Or worse, what if he was trying to do... things to her? She has heard of kids getting adopted only for their 'parent' to have done unspeakable things to them. Even if he is national hero, what if he...

"It's alright, Kaede."

Kaede's thought were interrupted by Tsuyoshi's voice.

"I understand if you don't consider me a friend just yet. I mean, we just met, and I'm sure you had a few... incidents at that orphanage that doesn't let you trust so easily. I truly understand and I apologize for trying to get things going faster than they should."

Kaede seemed a little shocked about Tsuyoshi's statement. Even though she didn't completely trust him, he has been more helpful to her than the girl she did trust.

"You're right: I can't count you as a friend." Kaede said, "We just met today, and for us to call each other friend, that's just going too fast."

Tsuyoshi couldn't help but nod sadly as Kaede spoke.

"But..."

This sudden 'but' caught all of Tsuyoshi's attention.

"You saved my life, help with my puppy, and you trusted me with an important secret, so even if I can't call you a friend, I will give you my trust. Not out of necessity, but out of me wanting to."

Tsuyoshi smiled as he placed his hand on Kaede's shoulder.

"I can definitely see a kind and gentle soul in you, Kaede. Despite the hate that you've experienced, you didn't let it turn you into someone you're not. I can say that's something you should really be proud about yourself." Tsuyoshi said, getting a shy and embarrassed smirk from Kaede.

Not even a second passes when the doors to the vet's E.R. open, catching Tsuyoshi's and Kaede's attention. When they saw Shishi walk out, they both got up and met him halfway.

Kaede saw that Shishi didn't have the puppy and asked, "Where is it?"

" _Shishi-sensei_?" Tsuyoshi asked in a worried voice.

Shishi sighed and said, "I was able to stabilize it, thank God. However, it's condition is critical and I want to have it stay the night. I'll have any available vet keep an eye on it and have them notify you if the conditions improve or worsen."

"In other words, there's a chance of it surviving...?" Kaede started hopefully.

"But I for one wouldn't hold my breath on it." Shishi said grimly, "I did all I could, but there's only so much I can do. I'm sorry for any inconveniences."

Tsuyoshi thought for a moment before saying, "No, it's alright. I must thank you for all you've done."

Shishi replied, "Don't thank me yet, _Kaijo-san_. We don't know if it will make it pass the night."

When Kaede heard that, her eyes widen, tears forming and threatening to fall.

"Just help it at the best of your abilities, _Shishi-sensei_. That's all anyone can do." Tsuyoshi said as he looked towards Kaede.

"Come on. The adults at the orphanage are probably getting suspicious about your whereabouts."

"Orphanage?" Shishi asked, "You mean she doesn't have a family?"

"As far as I'm aware, no." Tsuyoshi answered.

Shishi walked over to the upset girl, crouched to her level and asked, "What's your name, little one?"

Kaede sniffed, "K-Kaede."

"Kaede?" Shishi parroted, giving a small smile as he said, "That's a nice name. My name's Shishi, Kakeru. People call me either _Sensei_ or _Shishi-sensei_ while I'm working, but feel free to call me Kakeru when I'm not on the job."

Kaede slowly nodded as Tsuyoshi placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to get her back before sunset."

Kakeru nodded, "Understood. _Kaijo-san_. See you soon, Kaede."

Kaede gave her goodbyes and followed Tsuyoshi to the car. As she left, however, she could've sworn she heard a lion's roar as she left. She thought she may have imagined it, so kept it to herself.

* * *

 _3 miles from Taro Shinoshi Orphanage_

The drive to the orphanage was just as silent as the drive was to the vet. Only this time, the atmosphere was one of sadness and despair. This was the goal Mele had in store, after all. However, the silence was even more awkward because of it.

As Tsuyoshi continued driving, he couldn't help but look at the rear-view mirrors. He saw Kaede just stare at the floor in silence. He wanted to say something that could cheer her up, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Do I..."

Tsuyoshi got a small shock when Kaede spook in a barely audible voice.

"What?" Tsuyoshi asked.

Kaede looked up a little and asked, "Do I have to go back to the orphanage?"

Tsuyoshi replied with a sigh, "I know you hate the orphanage and the kids who live there, but you don't have anywhere to turn to. I really hate to say that, but it's the truth, correct?"

When Kaede nodded, he continued, "Kaede, you are a kind and gentle child, and I'll bet any family, be they small or large, would love to add you to their lives."

" _If_ I ever get adopted." Kaede said with a small sniffle, "If it weren't for these things on my head, I would've-"

"Kaede!"

Tsuyoshi's stern voice caught Kaede by surprise.

"I never want to hear you say anything about your horns! They do not what make you, you! It is not the looks that define who a person is, but their actions!"

Tsuyoshi sighed and continued, "Remember what I told you earlier? About non-humans being members of the Super Sentai, teams of heroes that everyone looks up to?"

Kaede nodded.

"Well, some have small differences to humans, like TimeGreen and DekaSwan, while others, like Zubaan and DekaMaster, have little to no human qualities. But do you know what they all have in common?"

Kaede thought for a second before shaking her head.

"They all not only have kind hearts and courageous spirits, but they have a sense of justice that, no matter what, allowed them to help whoever needs it however they can. That includes anyone who discriminates on looks."

Kaede looked confused for a second and asked, "Why do they help those who hate them?"

Tsuyoshi shrugged and replied, "Because it's the right thing to do, and, sometimes, doing the right thing hurts. Whether it's emotional or physical doesn't matter. That, Kaede, is what it truly means to be part of the Super Sentai. No..."

Kaede felt the car stop as Tsuyoshi stopped and parked the car. Looking outside, she saw her orphanage.

"...That's what it means to be a human."

Tsuyoshi looked back and said, "Remember what I told you, okay?"

Kaede thought it over and nodded, "I will. I really am glad you helped me today."

Kaede opened the door and started walking to the orphanage, closing the car door as she left.

As she walked, Tsuyoshi watched her until she entered the building. Once that passed, Tsuyoshi drove away home. However, no matter how far he drove or how fast he drove, the day's events continued to play through his mind.

' _Why am I feeling guilty?_ ' Tsuyoshi thought, ' _I did all I could to help her and her puppy. So why do I feel like I could do more to help? There's nothing I can do further..._ '

A sudden thought came to his head.

' _No... there is another way I can help. I'm glad I don't have anything else to do today. I hope I'm not the only one._ '

When he stopped at a red light, Tsuyoshi pulled out a cell phone, scrolled through it, and pressed the call button.

The light turned green as he placed the phone to his ear and waited for a reply.

"Hello." Tsuyoshi asked when a reply came to him, "I'm doing good, _Miyuki-san_. I do apologize for interrupting anything, but I'm just wondering: do you or your family have any plans tonight?... Well, I have a few plans tonight and they involve your help."

* * *

 _June 20, 2007_

Kaede walked to the special place where she hid her puppy. She knew that it was still in the vet, but the condition it was it...

She couldn't help but tear up. So many questions were buzzing in her mind: Is her friend alright? Is it alive? Or did it...?

"Hey, look!"

Kaede looked back in shock, seeing Tomoo and his gang behind her.

"Horns' did come back!" Tomoo's lackey on his left said.

"Shame that Akaranger didn't kill you, freak." Tomoo mocked, "Probably took pity on you and will come back to finish you off."

Kaede just glared, knowing for an absolute fact that's not true. Akaranger won't... come back...

Why does she feel upset about that?

"I guess we'll just have to play Super Sentai until then." Tomoo suggested, "We'll be the Hurricangers and you'll be the horned monster who gets beaten up. That sound good, guys?"

Tomoo's suggestion was given great cheers from his lackeys. Tomoo and his gang then walked threateningly towards Kaede, each getting big sticks and holding them like swords or staffs.

Kaede grew scared. Because their torture was interrupted, they are even more aggressive than usual and they don't show any signs of letting up. She thought of running, but the bullies were more physically fit than her and could easily catch up. What is she to do?

"Anyone outside?!"

Tomoo and his gang stopped, hearing the voice of one of their care takers. They stood there for a moment, waiting for her to leave so they can-

"If there's anyone outside, a nice man is looking to adopt someone! Now could be your chance for a family! Better hurry!"

Wait, what? Did she say someone's adopting them?!

"Out of my way!" Tomoo yelled as he dropped his stick and ran towards the orphanage, his lackeys doing the same thing a second later.

This left Kaede all alone.

Alone...

She was used to it, but she at least had someone to socialize. Now, that someone could be dead for all she knows, and she knows everyone in the orphanage doesn't like her.

She made up her mind: she'll gather what little things she has and leave the orphanage while everyone's distracted.

She entered the orphanage and quickly snuck through the halls of the orphanage. Just as she thought, they were empty from everyone meeting the person or people who plans to adopt them.

Adopt them... and not her...

As she snuck around, a thought came to her mind: what if she went to the main lobby and meet the adopters?

She instantly scoffed, thinking, ' _Yeah, right. Like anyone would adopt a freak like me..._ '

 _"It is not the looks that define who a person is, but their actions!"_

She immediately stopped dead in her tracks when Tsuyoshi's advice came to her mind.

' _That may be, but what if no one gives you the chance to act because of your looks?_ ' Kaede asked in her thoughts. Despite the logic, she couldn't help but think that Tsuyoshi was even more right than her own thoughts. Why is that?

"Kaede, where are- There you are!"

Kaede turned and saw one of her caretakers. She instantly flinched and felt like a deer caught in car lights.

"The man said that he wanted to see all of the kids. That includes you." The caretaker said with authority.

Kaede slumped and slowly followed her caretaker to the lobby. The main lobby wasn't that far a walk and in just minutes, they were in the lobby.

She looked around the room, getting glares from the other kids and even a caretaker or two. She looked down as she stopped walking.

"Is this everyone?"

That voice... Was that...?!

She looked at the person who was looking adopt someone...

and recognized him as Tsuyoshi!

"Yes, it is. Now, who do you want to meet?" The main caretaker asked. The kids stood up straight and had fake smiles, all hoping to get picked.

Except for Kaede, who had a confused look on her face. Why was Tsuyoshi here?! Did he plan to get someone yesterday but was delayed because of the _kaijin_ attack?

Tsuyoshi looked at the surprised girl and walked to her with a gentle smile.

"Hey, Kaede." Tsuyoshi said, "How have you been?"

The statement surprised every child and caretaker in the room.

"Uh, excuse me, _Kaijo-san_ , but how do you know her?" The main caretaker asked, nervous about the answer.

"I'm familiar with the _kaijin_ attack that happened yesterday." Tsuyoshi explained, "After Akaranger stopped the attack, he helped Kaede get her friend to get medical attention. He gave me the responsibility to aid her while he checked in secrecy as to whether or not the monster will return."

He crouched to Kaede's size and looked at her.

"Right, Kaede?" Tsuyoshi asked. Before she could answer, Kaede got a wink from Tsuyoshi that told her to play along.

"Y-Yeah. Since Akaranger was preoccupied, he had Kaijo help me get help for my friend." Kaede confirmed, even if she knew she was somewhat lying.

"And you went into a stranger's car without the proper consent because...?" A caretaker asked, skeptical about the story.

Kaede gulped, "W-Well I just thought that... well, since he was an associate of a legendary hero that he could be trusted."

The caretaker still looked skeptical, but there was some logic in the argument she couldn't completely be against, so she just dropped it.

"Since then, I thought it'd be a good idea to help her a little bit more by getting her a new home." Tsuyoshi said.

This caused all the kids, especially Kaede, to give the man looks of surprise. Some of the kids even groaned and complained, some saying things like, "You've gotta be kidding?" or, "Horns is getting adopted before I do?!"

"I'm still a bit skeptical about this." The caretaker said, "I mean, you meet this little girl just yesterday after a hero asked you to help her and you want to adopt her out of the blue?"

"He helped me more than any of you did." Kaede muttered under her breath.

" _Arimoto-san_ , you know as well as I do that _Tsuyoshi-san_ has reliable references. By law, we have to continue this." The main caretaker scolded.

"But..."

"I understand the skepticism, but I want to continue helping Kaede." Tsuyoshi said, "You didn't see the pain that she had when we gave her friend to the medic or when they said that they needed to keep her friend. I did, and I have a feeling that she wasn't getting fair treatment from the other kids. I got that suspicion when she nearly begged me not to take her back to here."

"It's because she's not human!"

The conversation was interrupted by the outraged voice of Tomoo, who caught the attention of the adults and a glare from Kaede.

"Who are you?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Tomoo, and the reason why she's not given 'fair treatment' is because she doesn't deserve it, just as she doesn't deserve to be adopted!" Tomoo yelled angrily.

The main caretaker said, "Tomoo, you will be silent while-"

"No. I want to hear his side of the story." Tsuyoshi interrupted, getting a surprised and scared look from Kaede.

"Go on, Tomoo."

Tomoo smirked, "Glad you'll listen."

Tomoo cleared his throat and asked, "I assume you saw her horns, right?"

Tsuyoshi nodded.

"Then you must know that humans don't have those things. With that understanding, that means she's not a human and shouldn't be treated as such. She may look human, but she's just like those monsters that attacked yesterday: a weird freak that shouldn't be given any form of respect."

Tsuyoshi assumed, "I guess that means you treat her differently because of her abnormalities?"

"Exactly." Tomoo said with triumph in his voice.

"Then, to me, she's more human than you."

That proclamation shocked Tomoo.

"WHAT?! B-But-"

"A human shouldn't judge and hate what they believe is different." Tsuyoshi said, "The only reason why anyone should hate something is if they are judging something or someone that has hatred in their hearts and have done more wrong than good. Has Kaede done anything wrong to you other than be herself?"

"She kicked me in the gut."

"That was in self defense and it was just yesterday!" Kaede yelled, "What about before that?!"

"Shut up, Horns!" Tomoo snapped.

"Is this true?" Tsuyoshi asked Kaede, "What happened to provoke the attack?"

"I was simply minding my business when Tomoo and his goons came in holding my friend hostage. I tried to save it when I was held back by one of his lackeys. He said that he would harm it if I didn't beg. But I couldn't beg. I had to be strong for it. That's when I kicked him. They began to attack the puppy, but before they could even start..."

"The _kaijin_ attacked."

When Kaede nodded, Tsuyoshi turned to a nervous Tomoo, barely holding back a glare.

"S-She's lying!" Tomoo lied, and Tsuyoshi knew it.

"No, she's not." Tsuyoshi denied, "I have lived a long enough life to tell who's lying and who's telling the truth. Kaede's telling the truth."

"Tomoo, we are going to have a good, long talk when this is over." The main caretaker said, glaring at the boy.

"B-But..." Tomoo was completely speechless and scared. He tried to get support from his friends, but they were hidden in the crowd of kids and didn't bother to appear. He was all alone, just like he was when he arrived at the orphanage.

"Come along, Kaede." Tsuyoshi said calmly, "Let us finish things up then I will take you to your new home."

Kaede nodded as she followed Tsuyoshi and the main caretaker.

Tomoo just stood there, not believing what has just happened. He lost and he knew it. And to Horns, no less!

"Yeah, well... good riddance!" Tomoo yelled, tears barely visible under his eyes.

"We never wanted you here, anyway! A-And do you think that old man's adopting you out of kindness?! There are no such people out there! He's doing it out of pity! You hear me, freak?! Pity!"

Tomoo fell onto his knees and started to cry. The other kids simply dispersed, some bummed they didn't get adopted and others unsure of the events that just unfurled.

Kaede, despite being happy she's getting a new home, heard Tomoo's rant. What if Tsuyoshi really was adopting her out of pity? Could she really be walking into a family that is actually incapable of loving each other like father and daughter?

As much as she asked these questions in her mind, there was no turning back now.

* * *

 _6 miles away from Taro Shinoshi Orphanage_

As Tsuyoshi drove to his house, he noticed Kaede was, again, being quiet during the drive. He didn't expect her to open up immediately, but the look on her face showed something was definitely bothering. At first, he thought it was because of her getting adopted, but as the drive continued, her look didn't change a bit. This concerned him.

"Is something wrong, Kaede?" Tsuyoshi asked, getting a nervous shift from her as a response.

"I understand that this is going a bit fast and there's a definite change, but if anything is bothering you-"

"Is it true?"

Tsuyoshi looked confused, "Is what true?"

Kaede looked at Tsuyoshi and asked, "Tomoo said that you were adopting me out of pity. Is it true?"

Tsuyoshi sighed, "I do admit that I was just passing by yesterday, never having any intention of adopting anyone. If Mele and her minions didn't attack, I'd never have met you. But I wouldn't be doing something like this out of pity. To be honest, I actually want to make this work."

Kaede's eyes widen after Tsuyoshi said that.

"I never did get myself that special someone. Never got a girl, so I never had kids, and without kids, I never got grandchildren. If I did, I'd say they'd be around your age. So you shouldn't take Tomoo's words seriously, because I don't do things like for something like pity. Maybe he's just wrong and there are just kind people out there. I don't know what happened in his past, but despite the harsh and single-minded attitude, I really hope that he learns that lesson because no one deserves to be alone. Even someone like Tomoo."

Kaede wanted to argue and say Tomoo does deserve to be alone, that he shouldn't find the happiness of getting a family, but she knows the feeling of being alone and, deep down knew, that Tsuyoshi's words were true. As much as she despised Tomoo, the feeling of solitude is a punishment she despised more.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Kaede?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"That even though there are bad people out there, there are just as many good people out there. Right?" Kaede summed up.

"Exactly."

The remainder of the drive was mostly silent, with the exception of a small conversation or two. Despite how awkward the silences were, they were a lot less awkward than the previous silences were and nowhere near as long.

' _It seems she's starting to break out of her shell._ ' Tsuyoshi thought hopefully. Maybe there is hope for some form of relationship to grow.

It didn't take long until they reached Tsuyoshi's house.

"Here we are: your new home." Tsuyoshi said as he put the car in park.

Once Tsuyoshi got out, Kaede got out of the car and surprised to see... a plain old house?

Tsuyoshi asked, "What do you think?"

Kaede, dumbfounded about the plain look of the house, replied, "I... wasn't expecting this."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you were a super-powered hero who fought for all of humanity, I was expecting... something more expensive and bigger."

Tsuyoshi sighed, "I retired long ago, so any pay I received from my time with the other Gorangers ended long ago. Any time I'm in the red suit is because I'm needed the most from my _kouhai_."

The sound of a car engine entered the ears of the man and child. They turned to see a white 1970s car parking behind Tsuyoshi's car.

"Speaking of _kouhai_..."

The passenger and driver doors opened to reveal a man wearing a black cloak and a woman wearing a white dress respectively. The man looked close to Tsuyoshi's age while the woman looked younger than both men, around ten years younger.

"Ah, Tsuyoshi. Looks like we got here just right on time." The woman said with a smile as she and the man walked over to Tsuyoshi and Kaede.

"Indeed. Thanks for helping me out last night." Tsuyoshi said as he shook her hand.

"It's nothing at all, Tsuyoshi. Anything to help a friend." The woman replied.

Kaede looked confused at the interaction between Tsuyoshi and the woman. She helped him with something? Was it to prepare for her arrival? And Tsuyoshi said ' _kouhai_ ' when he saw her and the man. Could these two...?

Kaede noticed the man walking towards her and couldn't help but back up a bit. He did look a little bit intimidating, after all.

"Don't be scared, little one." The man said calmly, giving her a small smile.

"I may look intimidating, but I won't harm you, child."

Kaede simply stared nervously at the man as the woman walked to her.

"Is this the girl you told us about?" The woman asked.

"She is." Tsuyoshi replied.

Kaede couldn't help but cringe a little.

"She's so cute. Why would anyone make fun of a little girl like her?"

...Did Kaede hear that right?

"From what I understand, the source of the ridicule is on her head."

The woman looked on top of Kaede's head and noticed the horns. She gasped slightly.

"Oh my! You poor child. Mocked because of your slightly unusual difference."

"The world does have quite a few people that are unfair to those who are different." The man said.

Kaede, finally getting her bearings, asked, "How much did Tsuyoshi tell you about yesterday?"

"Everything." The woman replied.

"Even the fact that he revealed his identity as a member of the Super Sentai." The man added, confirming Kaede's suspicion.

"Kaede, these two are Miyuki and Isamu Ozu. They are friends of mine and members of the Super Sentai." Tsuyoshi explained.

"The Magirangers, to be precise." Miyuki said.

Kaede looked a little surprised, but given that Tsuyoshi called them ' _kouhai_ ' a little bit ago, her surprise was minimal.

"I still think it's too early to tell her about the identities of the Super Sentai." Isamu stated.

"I am aware of the skepticism, Isamu, but she was already aware that I'm Akaranger." Tsuyoshi said, "I could at least let her know about a few members of the Super Sentai and who they are. Besides, I didn't force either of you to tell her."

"He is right, _anata_. We did agree to clarify our involvement with the Super Sentai. Another way a child can trust their parent is if they can trust their friends." Miyuki agreed.

Kaede decided to speak and said, "I promise to keep everything you tell me a secret. I won't tell anyone. Honest."

Isamu gave her a small smirk, "That's exactly why I decided to reveal ourselves to you. Kaijo said that you could be trusted with secrets like these, and he's a great judge of character. If he trusts you, then we all can trust you."

Kaede gave a confused look when she asked, "'We'? How many 'we' is there?"

Tsuyoshi replied, "How about we go inside and we'll answer some of your questions?"

Kaede looked and saw that Tsuyoshi had a small and gentle smile on his face. She looked at Miyuki and Isamu, seeing similar smiles on their faces. The smile proved infectious as she herself gave a small smile of her own to the adults.

"I'd like that, actually." Kaede said.

With that said, her, Isamu, Miyuki, and Tsuyoshi walked into the house. Each step Kaede and Tsuyoshi took lead both to a new life. Deep down, both of them felt nervous and scared about this new chapter in both of their lives, but a warmer feeling overcame that fear. What was that feeling? Neither truly knew, but they hoped that this feeling will stay with both of them, especially Kaede. After all, she's now a daughter to someone who truly cared for her. Someone who will stand up for her. Someone who will protect her.

As of today, she is now a red's daughter.

* * *

 **Here it is: the first one-shot of three about Kaede (a.k.a. Lucy) getting adopted by Tsuyoshi Kaijo (a.k.a. Akaranger). Now, I have big plans for this little series and expand upon this. In order to do so, I made Kaede's childhood take place in 2007 rather than what I believe to be 1996 (if that's incorrect, don't hesitate to correct me). Also, this follows the anime, not the manga, so for those who prefer the manga, I apologize, but I never got the chance to read it.**

 **Anyway, please do leave a review if you enjoyed it. Flamers and trolls are not gonna be accepted.**

 **Also, I don't own _Elfen Lied_ or the Super Sentai. Lynn Okamoto, Shueisha, and Arms own _Elfen Lied_ while Toei owns Super Sentai.**


End file.
